Loki Learns To Quack
by SirVacuumThe3rd
Summary: Loki and Tony take a walk in the park and stop to talk to ducks. Only there's a problem. Loki doesn't know how to talk to ducks, or for that matter, why Tony even wants to talk to them.


"Hey Loks, lets go for a walk." Tony said, strolling into the loving room.

"Jarvis kick you out again?" Loki asked with a grin on his face.

"What? No!"

"Sir," came Jarvis's voice from the ceiling. "I kicked Mr. Stark out after he tried building a statue of you out of old coffee cups, he tried for several hours. I believe he needs fresh air."

Loki let out a laugh at this. "Is that true?"

"No!" Tony huffed. "It wasn't a statue. It was a /sculpture/. Jeez, Jarvis. Get yourself together."

Loki stood up, walking towards Tony.

"I'll gladly go on walk with you." He looped arms with Tony and headed to the elevator.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in the park. Children were laughing, dogs were running around, couples strolling through the park.

Tony glanced over at Loki, seeing his black hair shimmer in the sun, his pale face smiling at the amazing weather. He smiled also, enjoying the feel of the wind on his face. After being in the lab for weeks, it was nice to get out, to have a good time. They walked by a kid tossing a frisbee, then passed a mom and her toddler walking on the sidewalk, both looking at the sky, calling out shapes of clouds.

They kept walking, leaves blowing past them, the birds singing to one another.

"Wanna watch some ducks?" Tony asked, walking up to the pond.

"Ducks?"

"Yeah. Don't know if you have them on Asgard. They're these funny little birds that swim and we eat." He smiled. "C'mon, they're fun to watch. You can even feed them!" He ran and hopped over the benches. Loki followed, watching as the billionaire ran up to the pond, stopping at the edge to watch the ducks swim about and quack at the new visitor.

He saw Tony's face light up when the ducks swam closer to him, quacking loudly at him.

"Quack!" Tony said, sitting down and putting his feet in the water. Loki joined him, slipping his feet into the warm pond water. He laughed at Tony.

"You're making a fool of yourself."

"I am not." Tony held his head up high. "I am conversing with the ducks in their language."

"Sure, Stark." Loki looked down at the duck in front of him. It was a small duck, with a big colorful head poking out of its small body. He smiled at the duck.

Tony watched him. "Go on. Talk to it." He urged the god.

Loki glared at him. He looked back at the small, cute duck in front of him. He sighed. "Fine."

"Qweek." He said to the duck.

Tony busted out laughing next to him. "Really?!" He said, he was holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. "That was the worst duck sound ever! Do you even know what sound a duck makes?!"

"No." Loki snapped at him, glaring at the laughing mess in front of him. He looked at the duck again.

"Qwaek." He said, looking at the duck in front of him. It stared back.

"Nope." Tony said from beside him, wiping a tear off his face.

Loki glared at the duck.

_Stupid animal._ He thought, staring at Tony as he talked to them. _Why can't I do this?_

"Qwuuk!" He said angrily at the duck. His frustration was rising quickly. "Tony! These stupid things do not understand me! I'm above them! They should obey me!"

"Sure, reindeer games," Tony clapped Loki on the shoulder, smiling. "You really can't make a duck sound?"

"No!" Loki yelled.

"Calm it, you'll scare them." Tony was grinning at the flustered god of in front of him. And to think, all because he couldn't make a duck sound.

"Try again."

"No."

"Try."

"NO."

"Pretty please?"

Loki sighed. "Last time."

He faced the duck still in front of him. He took in a breath of air, concentrating on the sound they were making. He though about it, and slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Quack." He said quietly. The duck looked at him. They studied each over for a minute, then the duck opened its beak and quacked back.

"Tony!" Loki yelled, grabbing Tony's arm. "I quacked and it quacked back!" He leaned down to the duck.

"Quack!" He said excitedly.

"Quack." It said back.

"See?!" He said to Tony, a huge smile on his face. He stood up an faced the ducks, spreading his arms out wide.

"Bow down!" He said loudly. "For I have mastered your language!" He looked down at the ducks. They stared at him, silent.

"Quack!" He said.

"Quack." "Quack." "Quack." A chorus of quacks answered him, each duck starting to loudly quack at him, he happily quacked back at them, bending down and talking to them.

Tony stared at him, watching with a huge smile on his face as Loki conversed with the ducks. He loved how the color of the duck heads matched the color of Loki's hair in the sun.

Loki felt someone staring at him. He excused himself from the duck he was talking to and turned around. He saw Tony siting there watching him with a stupid grin on his face.

"Like the view, Stark?" He asked with a small smile.

Tony laughed. "I think it's very funny watching you talk to ducks."

Loki smiled at him, his eyes bright with happiness. "Can we come and see them tomorrow?" He asked.

Tony smiled. "Of course."

Loki said goodbye to the ducks and walked over to Tony, smiling at him. He put his hand in Tony's and glanced back at the ducks, hoping that they would still be there tomorrow.


End file.
